Monsarger
is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Dyna. It appeared in episodes 11 and 31, "The Phantom Shooting Star" and "Fight! Dyna vs. Dyna" (respectively). Subtitle: Character History 'General History' As hypothesized by Nakajima, Ryo, and Kariya, the Monsarger are a type of biological weapons created by a race of extinct aliens. Monsargers were kept in capsules on a large number of Meranie Comets, which were produced and sent out by said aliens. During a galactic civil war that was presumed to have occured, the comets could create artificial atmospheres to resemble the particular combatant's home world. Monsarger would then be unleashed to destroy the spaceships on the comet, and kill the passengers. As the war ended, the creators of Monsarger went extinct for reasons unknown, and the variety of Monsargers were left unattended as their comets drifted through space. 'Ultraman Dyna' 'Monsarger' One particular Meranie Comet drifted towards Neptune, and was caught by the radar of Super GUTS. Since the team and their science teams were unaware of the comet's capability of generating artifical atmospheres, SGUTS was sent to investigate the celestial body as a possible place for human colonization. Once there, SGUTS split into 3 teams, comprised of Kouda guarding the GUTS Eagle, and two exploration units of Asuka-Nakajima and Ryo-Kariya respectively. Traversing the landscape, Asuka was taken to a cave like area by a small alien creature, while Ryo and Kariya discovered the destroyed spaceships that were presumably left behind by the war. Asuka and Nakajima were led a strange cavern, which contained a screen showing Monsarger in its capsule, and the strange alien creature revealed itself as Hanejiro. The duo was then contacted by Kouda to leave the planet as the cavern began to collapse. The virtual reality of the forest faded into jagged rock spires as Monsarger emerged, destroying the cavern and trapping Asuka within, and causing the hero to be seperated from his transformation device: the Reflasher. However, Hanejiro was able to push the device towards Asuka, allowing him to transform into Ultraman Dyna. Above ground, Kouda attempted to halt Monsarger's advance, but to no avail, since the heat beams simply bounced off of Monsarger's body. Ultraman Dyna appeared, but was also unable to damage the beast in the slightest, due to Monsarger's protective skin. However, Hanejiro was able to show Dyna through a hologram that the blue dome atop of Monsarger's head is the weakness. Learning so, Dyna quickly Type-Changed into Strong-Type, reflecting a Destructive Light Bomb from Monsarger before jumping into space, then crashing down upon Monsarger's head with the Strong Bomb drop kick attack. The attack shattered Monsarger's dome, causing the defeat of the weapon. The Meranie Comet vaporized along with Monsarger. 'Monsarger Ⅱ' is a monster captured by Gregorl-Man on the 4th Meranie Comet, and used to challenge Ultraman Dyna. Monsarger II was summoned to Earth to rampage within the "professional wrestling ring" created by Gregorl-Man's swords. SGUTS was deployed immediately, though they could not do anything against Monsarger due to its extra covering over its blue dome. As Asuka was about to transform, another Dyna appeared and began to fight Monsarger II, keeping the monster at a disadvantge with ease. Finally, "Dyna" put Monsarger II's head in a choke hold, and broke its neck, causing its defeat. Monsarger II's defeat would have caused the vaporization of the 4th Meranie Comet as well. Appearances in other media 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' Monsarger appears in the story mode campaign of the Wii game: Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS and its updates of NEO and RR as a Battlenizer Monster under the control of Alien Hipporit. Appearing in episode 6, Monsarger will be used by Hipporito to challenge the protagonist, who defeats it. Weapons and Abilities : Gathering energy throw a looping rotation of its hands, Monsarger can launch a brightly glowing orange fireball at an opponent. The attack was first named in Giant Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS, and given an "electric" typing. This attack was featured as the level 2 and 3 specials in the game. * : Only present in the video game: Giant Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS, Monsarger can ram its body repeatedly into an opponent to deal damage. This attack was featured as the level 1 special in the game. '''Weakness' Monsarger's blue tinged dome at the top of its head is the only area not covered by the armor, making it highly suseptible to attacks such as drop kicks, as well as laser beams (theoretically mentioned in episode 31) - Monsarger II= * Durable Skin: Monsarger II, like its predecessor, is covered from head to toe with extraordinarily durable armor, capable of whistanding beam attacks and physical force. * : Monsarger II, unlike its predecessor, fires smaller fireballs from its mouth. The fireballs are physically smaller than Monsarger's Destructive Light Bullets, and were never used on an actual opponent. This attack was first named in Giant Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS, where it was given the "fire" typing. The attack serves as Monsarger II's second and third specials in the game. * : Only present in the video game: Giant Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS, Monsarger II can ram its body repeatedly into an opponent to deal damage. This attack was featured as the level 1 special for the character in the game. * '''Protective Covering': Monsarger II has a metallic, hexagonal covering over the blue dome present on the original Monsarger. This covering is theoretically as durable as the skin of Monsarger II, as it can withstand laser beams and physical punches with ease. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal The suit actor for both incarnations of Monsarger is , who played the majority of Ultraman monsters from Ultraman Tiga to Ultraman Gaia. Notes *Monsarger II's suit was modified from the original Monsarger suit. *When Monsarger II appeared, Hanejiro called it "Arger" However, the remainder of SGUTS still calls it "Monsarger". *Monsarger II's defeat could be a reference to Ultraman's defeat of Red King, as Imitation Ultraman Dyna snapped Monsarger II's neck in the same fashion as Ultraman to Red King. However, Imitation Dyna did so in a headlock, while Ultraman did so in a neck throw. Gallery Monsarger Monsarger appears.jpg|Monsarger's Capsule Monsarger charges fireball.jpg|Monsarger charges its "Destructive Light Bullet" (大破壊光弾) Monsarger holding Dyna slash.jpg|Monsarger easily blocks a Dyna Slash attack Monsarger's fireball erupts.jpg|Monsarger launches his "Destructive Light Bullet" (大破壊光弾) Monsarger vs. Dyna.jpg|Monsarger faces off against Ultraman Dyna on the Meranie Comet Monsarger II Monsarger II rise.jpg|Monsarger II appears Monsarger II.jpeg|Monsarger II's closeup Monsarger II deflects lasers!.jpg|Monsarger II's headgear deflects heat beams from GUTS Eagle Alpha Monsarger II headgear.jpg|Monsarger II's additional headgear Monsarger II falls from the sky.jpg|Monsarger II falls from Gregorl-Man's portal References Category:Monsters Category:Ultraman Dyna Monsters